SAMPLE ENTRY  Punishment
by rbsschess
Summary: Edward auditioned to be Bella's sub. But he has a problem keeping his hands to himself and for that he must be punished. Sample entry for Dommella's Dungeon Contest cuz nothing is better than a strong Bella and an Edward who knows his place serving her.


**Sample Entry for Dommella's Dungeon Contest**

**An Anonymous One Shot Contest /~dommellasdungeon **

**Contest runs until October 31st**

**Summary: Edward has auditioned to be Bella's sub. However, he has a problem keeping his hands to himself and for that he must be punished. Sample entry for the Dommella's Dungeon Contest because nothing is better than a strong Bella and an Edward who knows his place - serving her.**

Punishment

BPOV

As he followed me I couldn't believe I would have to punish him already. I hadn't even collared the pretty boy yet and he is behaving like a dog out to service the bitches in the kennel. I had been warned about him, they tried to tell me at the club that he only thought he wanted a Domme but had no idea how to truly submit. After tonight we will see if this is what he really wants or not but either way I am sure he will not want to touch his dick to take a leak for the next few days let alone actually jack off.

We hadn't spoken a word the entire drive to my house. He started to get fidgety when he noticed how secluded my house was. It was in the Lawton Woods neighborhood right on Puget Sound. When we walked into the house I immediately went downstairs and keyed in the code to open the playroom. I flicked the lights on but didn't enter. "I will return in five minutes I expect you to be undressed and in your position by then. You do not want to disappoint me again Eddie, it is already going to be a long night for you." I gave his balls a tug through his pants and walked out.

I went to my bedroom and undressed I put on my dark blue short robe and returned to the playroom and I was pissed. This would be the third time I had seen him and each time he had either touched me or himself when he shouldn't have. He would come or at least try to many times tonight but in the end this was a punishment and I am going to make sure his cock is sore as hell tomorrow then let's see if he wants to touch it without permission. What really got me was when he leaned down to tell me he touched himself while looking over the contract he sounded so smug and that just would not do. He maybe Edward Cullen, high powered and wealthy attorney, to the rest of the world but in here and to me he was Eddie, my bitch that did what I said without question.

I pause outside the door and took a deep breath, it would not be good to go in there without complete control. I pushed the door open and there he knelt in all his glory, he really was a very handsome man with a beautiful body. I truly hoped tonight would not scare him off but he needed to know I took being a Domme very seriously. I walked into the room and went straight to the wall and selected my short riding crop. Then to the chest and selected a cock cage and two cock rings, I laid my items on the table along with several condoms and the cuffs to bind his hands. When I had things the way I wanted them, I walked up behind him and started tapping his ass with the crop and not lightly.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie what am I going to do with you? You are not allowed to speak so when I ask you a question I want you to nod or shake your head, understand?" He nodded. "So you can be a good boy when you want to." He didn't move good idea on his part as I hadn't asked him a question. "Now I know you have subbed before and since you read over my contract you know you are not allowed to touch yourself without permission. I realize that we haven't signed the contract but that it happened twice in one day and you have done something you know irritates me." I moved the crop so it was now tapping his hard on and making it bounce roughly before holding it down with the crop.

"Do you want punishment Eddie? Is that why you touched yourself?" He shook his head. "No, so you just didn't care that I would be upset?" This time he nodded his head. "Oh, so it must be you don't respect me enough to follow my rules then?" He shook his head this time. I tapped his balls hard. "So you respect me and want to follow my rules, you didn't want punishment and you didn't want to upset me. I don't understand Eddie why do it then?" He sighed and his shoulders slumped. I slapped his ass hard with the crop. "Remember your position Eddie. Remember that what you do reflects on me especially in the playroom and even if it is just us." He immediately straightened. "I know you are not a pain slut Eddie and I do not necessarily enjoy doling out pain either. But..." I let that hang in the air as I brought the crop down hard on his ass fast twice. He hissed. "I can do it when it is warranted. However, I believe I told when I gave the paperwork that if you touched what will be my cock again without permission I would make it so sore you wouldn't want to touch it for days." I was slapping the underside of his cock and balls with the crop and he was trying to shift away from the slaps. I slapped his ass hard and knew it would leave a welt. "Stop squirming like a little boy trying to get out of his punishment and take it like a man Eddie." I chuckled and leaned down to him. "I forgot you are a little boy. A dirty, incorrigible, naughty little boy who just discovered his penis and likes to play with it. Is that it?" He shook his head.

I moved behind him and grabbed his hair yanking his head up but not allowing him to see me. "You do like to play with your penis though don't you?" I forced his head to nod yes. "Little boys have a penis Eddie, men have cocks. Long, fat cocks that are used to pleasure women not for self love." I reached down and grabbed his cock and pumped it twice roughly before letting it slap back against his stomach. "You told me you wanted this to be my cock. The cock I got pleasure from and the one I give pleasure to. If that is the case then..." I pulled his head back by his hair so he was forced to look me in the eyes. "KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY COCK!" I yelled at him and he looked pissed. He did not like pain and from the few encounters I had with I was quickly learning that shame was the way to get him to comply, a psychology degree came in handy. As quickly as his anger came it disappeared and although he couldn't move his head he lowered his eyes. I let go of his hair and moved away from him.

I grabbed one of the cock rings off the table and walked over to him. I ran my fingers through his hair before I reached down and slid it onto him. "Now we haven't had a chance to go over the paperwork or anything so I am going to go by your limits at the club that night. We will use the green, yellow, red safe word system. Do you understand?" He nodded. "This is a punishment Eddie remember that. Just because you will be getting off quite a bit tonight don't forget that fact. By the time I am done with you I don't think I will ever have to remind you about touching yourself again and if I do it will only be worse than tonight."

I moved to the chair on the wall next to him. I could reach out and swat him with the crop if I wanted. "Look at me Edward." He looked up and I could tell he was confused because I had used his full name. "Are you confused Edward?" He nodded. "Well, Eddie is my submissive. Eddie is my naughty little boy that loves nothing more than to please me. Eddie knows that I only want what is best for him, that he is the one to give me pleasure just as I give him pleasure. Eddie gets to lick my pussy and cum in my warm, wet cavern. Eddie and I can have lots of fun together." I opened my robe and slid a finger down to my pussy pushing in slightly and showing him how wet I was. "Mmmm Eddie can get me wet just by thinking about him and his large cock. Eddie's cock fills me like no other I have ever had and I can't wait to taste Eddie's cum. Eddie is very special to me. Eddie would never dream of intentionally disobeying his Mistress."

"Edward, on the other hand, thinks he knows what is best. Edward thinks he doesn't have to follow the rules. Edward is the man that answers to no one. Edward is the man the outside world sees, the man in charge, the man that pleases himself first, the man that isn't dominated but is the dominate. Edward is the man that smugly told me an hour ago that he broke one of my number one rules while reading my contract. Edward can be a jackass and has no part in the intimate side of a relationship with me. By tomorrow morning I expect you to be able to tell me which person you want to be with me."

"You like to touch yourself so much, I want you to bring yourself to orgasm, no sounds what so ever and do not look away from me." As he took his cock in hand he looked up to me and judging by his eyes he was just starting to realize how wrong what he had done was. It was the lack of respect he had shown that pissed me off the most, if he just hadn't sounded so damn smug when he told me I would have gone easier on him. Watching him stroke his cock had me dripping and I would need a release soon. He was very close to cumming the head was almost purple but the cock ring would make him work for it and probably make it slightly painful. He was biting his lip and working his hand faster. "This is taking too long Edward. Did it take this long earlier? Let me give you something to think about." I parted my pussy lips so he could see how wet I was as I slowly rubbed my clit. "Had you behaved instead of jacking off you could be in my pussy now." He moaned and picked up his pace desperately trying to cum. I swatted his ass with the crop. "No sounds Edward. Sit back on your heels but do not stop." I stood up and let my robe drop to the floor. I place one foot on his thigh so he had a good view of me fingering my pussy. I was close and could hear the sounds my fingering was making. I grabbed his hair, tilted his head back and leaned forward until we were almost touching. "Cum now Edward." I felt my orgasm start, "NOW" I yelled and moved to the side as my cum was running down my leg and dripping onto his thigh. He came hard with a scream and shot his load a good two feet in long streams that went on for almost a minute. When he finished his arms fell limply to his sides.

"Let me help you onto the table Edward." I helped him up and rubbed his arms down for a few minutes before I removed the cock ring. I put the leather cuffs on both his wrists and held up the thick black leather collar for him to see. "This is just a standard playroom collar with D-rings in the back. Sit up so I can put it on you." He sat up and I put the collar on, then I took one arm and attached the wrist cuff to the collar and did the same thing with the other arm. I carefully helped him lay back down. "Are you comfortable?" He nodded. "Are we still green Edward?" He looked sad when I called him Edward but nodded yes, we were green. I looked at the clock and we had been in here almost an hour which meant it had taken him almost 40 minutes to cum, damn no wonder his cock was red. I walked down the table softly running my fingers down his chest until I reached his happy trail. I flattened my hand and slowly ran it over his soft cock watching his face for the reaction. As soon as I touched his cock his face bunched up letting me know it was uncomfortable for him. Good it should be, he will learn to follow the rules or he will find someone else to play with.

I started playing with his balls and running a finger over his perineum, he was taking deep, calming breaths but I wasn't sure if it was due to pain or if he was trying to avoid getting an erection again. I took his flaccid dick in my mouth and swirled my tongue around it. I heard him take a sharp breath in. "What color are we Edward?" I asked him. "Green" he answered. I moved to the top of the table so I could look at his face. "Are you sure? There is nothing wrong with safe wording Edward if this is too much for you. Maybe you aren't ready to play where the big boys do?" I ran my fingers through his hair. He was handling this better than I thought he would. "I'm positive Mistress, we are green." He said through gritted teeth. He was too easy to get a reaction from and he played right into my hands if he reacted the way I thought he would to the second half of his punishment.

I giggled and bent down to whisper in his ear, "Good because I have been looking forward to having your cock in my mouth." I thought about putting a cock ring back on him but I didn't want him to think I was being cruel so I left it off. I would have to be careful with what I wanted to do, ass play was on his soft limit list but I was going to stay within the limits of what he had already done so we should be ok. I licked the underside of his cock and I began running my finger from his balls to his tight pink hole. He was getting hard again and moaning. When my finger circled his hole he tensed up, this could get interesting I thought. "Remember you need to be silent Edward." He tensed again, he did not like being called Edward in the playroom. That gave me hope that he would want to be my sub when this was over. I nipped on the tip of his cock and he jumped. I ran my hands up his chest and pinched his nipples. "Relax Edward, you trust me don't you?" He nodded. "Good boy, no cumming without permission or I will put the cock ring back on you to help with that." He nodded again and I took him into my mouth.

I used my hand on the part I couldn't fit in my mouth and for the next 20 minutes I licked, sucked and nipped at his cock. I would work him right to the point of orgasm and then slowly backed him off. I used my teeth on him and probably not as gently as I should have. He was panting heavily and straining to control himself when I gave him the command to cum and continued to pump him as he shot cum all over his chest. I admitted to myself I was surprised he could orgasm that hard a second time.

I moved off the table and slowly ran my fingers through the liquid on his chest as he got his breathing under control. "I really want to taste your cum Edward and I have been denied that twice because you couldn't behave. Don't you want to cum in my mouth?" He nodded that he did indeed want that. "I'll tell you a little secret. I have absolutely no gag reflex. I will be able to take all of you into my mouth and down my throat and when I swallow around your cock...I've been told there is nothing like it. I want to be able to do that for you Edward but my nasty little boy has to learn to control himself before that can happen." I stood by his head and checked his wrists where they were cuffed to his head. "Are you still comfortable?" He nodded. "Are we still green?" He took a deep breath but nodded. "Are you sure we are green Edward?" He nodded again. "Good because I really want to ride you...hard."

He visibly gulped and I knew he was wondering how I would get him hard so soon again. Oh that boy would learn to have faith in me. I carefully slid the cock ring on him and situated his balls in it also, this one vibrated at his base and under his balls, he would be hard - fast. "I think you will really like this cock ring Edward." I clicked the remote and it buzzed to life, he groaned. "I want you to bend your legs up so I can lean against them as I ride you little boy." He complied and I crawled over him, facing him. "You are allowed to be vocal this time but do not ask to cum, understand?" He nodded. I slowly lowered onto him.

He whimpered. I leaned forward and ran my fingers through his hair. "How is little Eddie holding up? Can you feel the pleasure through the pain?" He nodded. "Ah, I said I want you vocal that means you can speak. So, how is little Eddie?"

"He is fine Mistress. There is pain but the pleasure of being inside you is worth it. God I love your pussy Mistress."

I was slowly riding him. "I truly hope you decide to stay, I would love to feel you with no barriers." He moaned. "Is Big Eddie going to touch Little Eddie without my permission anymore?"

"No Mistress."

"Is Big Eddie not enjoying himself? I mean you will have had 3 orgasms in a little over 2 hours when I am finished with you."

"Yes Mistress he is enjoying himself and the orgasms have been...indescribable but I would rather be able to touch and please you too Mistress. Ahhh, I love touching you and knowing I bring you pleasure. It is my only goal, to please you."

"I don't believe you. If your only goal was to please me then you wouldn't be playing with my cock when I wasn't there, would you?"

"No Mistress." He had been looking at me but with his answer he lowered his eyes.

"What about Edward, is he going to continue to touch Little Eddie? Will he continue to play with my toy?"

"No Mistress, he will not be touching your toy without permission either."

"Are you sure because Edward seems to be very defiant. He likes to get my Eddie in trouble. I think Edward likes to see how far he can push me and he needs to know I am bout at my limit with him."

"He understands Mistress. Your cock is not his toy and he will not touch it again."

"Good." I pulled off him and turned around removing the condom and the cock ring. I rolled a new condom onto him. I wanted him to cum quickly, his poor cock was going to be chaffed in the morning from the work out it had received. "You have taken your punishment very well tonight. Like a big boy should. You have a choice, do you want to cum inside me or not?"

"Oh God yes Mistress please, I would love to cum inside your hot pussy."

"Very well, you may cum when ready but it would be nice if I got a release also." I turned and lower onto him in a reverse cowgirl and leaned my chest against his legs. I started riding him hard and fast, he was not going to last long. I took my index finger and started rubbing my clit and collecting my juices on it. "Love your cock, naughty boy...so big..." I could feel him starting to get larger he was very close and so I.

"Ahhh...please cum Mistress...please...want you to feel good...too...please Mistress...not yet..."

"Almost Eddie...sooo close...yesss...my naughty boy...good to me..." As I felt my orgasm start to overtake me I gently push my lubed finger in his ass and massaged his prostate.

"Holy fucking shit...Mistresssssss...fuck...ughhhhhh..." He wasn't making much sense as his back bowed and he came the hardest he had all night. I removed my finger and tried to take my weight off of him until he was flat on the table again. As he regained control of his breathing I climbed off and I undid the cuffs slowly bring his arms down and rubbing them to make sure he wasn't cramped. I went to the sink a got a clean washcloth to wash his face down. When he opened his eyes to look at me I could see the unshed tears in his eyes.

"I am sorry Mistress." He started to say.

"Ssshhh, let's get you cleaned up and then we will get in the tub and talk a little." I quickly rubbed down his legs and wiped the cum off his chest from earlier and then we moved into the tub. I washed his hair first and I thought he was going to start purring on me. I moved in front of him and started to wash his body. "Edward I want you to speak freely but respectfully to me now." He nodded. "Are you sure you want to be my submissive? Because if you think tonight was hard on you once I collar you things will get much more intense?"

"I want this with you, I do. I am sorry Mistress. I let the attitudes of my past Domme's influence how I interact with you and I apologize for that but I want to serve you. I know we have a lot to talk about but I do want this with you. I haven't screwed this up already have I?"

"No, you haven't. Let's get you dried off then I will give you the second half of your punishment before taking you back to your car." I could see his disappointment that I wasn't going to allow him to stay. That's why it's called punishment I couldn't help but think.

"Yes Mistress." He sounded very dejected, maybe this lesson would help him control his attitude.

I went to the playroom and retrieved the cock cage I had set out for him to wear and went back to my en suite bathroom with it dangling from my finger. The look on his face was priceless. "I take it you know what this is?" He nodded. "You will wear it until the next time we play. Before we play again we need to sit down and go over the contracts, both of our limits, how often we want to play and I will actually collar you. I also assume you know how this works and that it won't impede any of your functions with the exception of making an erection very painful and impossible to take care of?"

"Yes Mistress, I am aware of how it works." His sarcastic tone was not lost on me and it pissed me off.

"You do not have to wear it if you don't want to." I said looking at him calmly.

"I don't Mistress." I heard the confusion in his voice and saw it on his face.

"No, you don't, this is about choice Edward. You can wear it or not, the choice is yours to make." I waited a minute for him to answer and when he didn't I turned and walked out of the bathroom. I threw the cage on my bed and called out to him. "Get dressed Edward, I will meet you at the car and take you back to the restaurant to pick up your car."

I walked to my closet to get dressed myself. I wanted him to be my submissive but his cocky attitude pissed me off and I had yet to collar him. If this was how he acted when he was collared I would spend our playtime punishing his ass rather than getting fucked like I wanted. I was caught in my thoughts and didn't hear him behind me until he spoke. "But if I don't wear it you will be disappointed Mistress?"

"No." I faced him and started dressing, it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before. "As I said Edward it is a choice, a conscious decision and please call me Bella." I could see the light bulb go off the second he figured out exactly what I was saying.

"So I either wear this or we are through?" He asked and not nicely I noticed. My god the man must be a true jackass in the courtroom.

"Right now we aren't anything Edward. I have no idea the types of things your other Domme's have put up with but I will not allow anyone to disrespect me and that is what you are doing. I don't just mean my subs, I mean anyone. Because I am unsure of the training you have had I was making sure you understood that I was not making you wear something that would easily show or affect your normal functions in any way not trying to treat you like an idiot. The disrespectful, sarcastic comment was not needed or appreciated. If you will please get dressed we can go, I have an early morning tomorrow and need to get some sleep."

"But I do want this with you." He stated and he was at least starting to sound sincere.

"Your words say you do but your actions say you don't. If you want this you know what you have to do. I will wait for you in the car." I walked out of my bedroom. I was in the car for 15 minutes before he walked out of the house and it was obvious he was not wearing the cage. To bad, I think we could have had something good but it is his choice. He didn't speak until we were about 10 minutes from his car.

"Can I take tonight to look over the packet again and think things through. I do want this with you Mistress, I need to readjust my thinking. I hope once you hear my story from me you will understand. Please Mistress?"

"I am not a patient woman Edward and you are not a stupid man. You have done several things deliberately to try and force my hand. I do not tolerate that type of behavior but honestly something tells me to take a chance on you. You have 48 hours to decide and if you decide you want to try this then you know what to do."

"Yes Mistress." We had arrived back at the restaurant and with no other words he got out of my car and into his, I drove off. I used the drive home to think about things and the one thing I kept circling back to was what kind of mind games had his previous Domme's played with him or had it just been physical punishment with them. If he still wanted this I would need to talk to someone about his previous Domme's, they must have been real bitches. He said he wanted to be a submissive but some of his actions and his body language screamed dominant. Had anyone ever offered to train him to be Dom, even though it would almost kill me to do it I would talk to him about it.

I did not sleep well that night, I wanted Edward as my submissive and much more. As I drove to work I knew it would be difficult to tell if Edward had made a decision just by looking at him. He would be uncomfortable anyway with the workout I gave him last night regardless of if he was wearing the cage or not. I heard Emmett's voice booming down the hall asking Edward why he was walking funny. His response was that he pulled a muscle during his workout last night and he was chuckling while he said it. I hoped that was a good sign.

I received an e-mail from him right before lunch asking me to come to his office. I knocked on his door and said, "Edward it's Isabella."

"Come in and please lock the door behind you Ma'am."

I turned after I locked the door and there in all his naked glory knelt Edward with the cock cage on and his head bowed in submission. I walked to him and ran my fingers through his hair. "Oh Eddie, I am glad this is what you chose."

"My I speak freely Mistress?" He asked without looking up.

"As long as you are respectful then yes."

"I want this with you, I do. I know I can be a trial but I want to please you. I want you to be my Mistress. I want to be good for you, please don't give up on me help me be better. I want to be your dirty, little boy - just yours. I promise to make you proud Mistress."

"Ok. I will look over both our schedules and set up a time so we can go over everything in depth." I slowly pulled by skirt up to reveal my garter belt and the fact that I wasn't wearing panties. I heard Edward moan as he smelled my arousal. "For now, I think you should come show me how much you love having my pussy for lunch. Be vocal Edward. Women love hummers just as much as men." Turns out, Edward likes having my pussy for lunch very much and this would be just the first of many times he would prove that to me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**As one of the judges I can't enter the contest but maybe this can serve as inspiration.**

**When the contest is over this will be reworked into Chapter 2 of Anonymous Meetings.**

**Now get to writing - I love a strong Bella!**


End file.
